Crimson
by Mewgirl223
Summary: Raven can't keep her emotions and secrets inside anymore how does she relieve the pain she's having. On-shot cause i'm depressed and can't think of anything else to write for the next chapter of Young Justice D:


Raven just couldn't take keeping her secrets in anymore so she was to result in what she did for relief back at the titans tower. She glanced around her bathroom she shared with Young Justice and locked the door but she didnt hear that it didnt click lock all the way. she shedded the kitchen knife she had taken when she was making her tea. she held the knife in her right hand and rolled up her sleeves.

"This is for Cyborg." she hissed stupid happy life with bumblebee she thought and cut herself hissing at the pain yet her deamond side liked the pain. tears started rolling down her cheeks timid and depression had surfaced but she didnt care.

"This ones for Starfire." she said and cut a deep gash in her arm robin still loves you i know it.

"This is for Beastboy." she said and cut a light cut he was one of the few that hadnt hurt her as much as the others but he still left even though she didnt admit it he was a friend.

"This is for Terra." she cried stupid trying to kill me son of a bitch and cut another deep gash but not as deep at Starfires the crimson colored blood flowed over to the batroom floor staining the white tiled floor and the rug outside of the shower. Raven started crying a river.

"This is for M'gann," she growled stupid alien loved by all and cut herself the deamon side made her laugh phycoticly it was like she was just hit with the Jokers laughing gas.

"This is for Superboy, *gasp* and Kalder *cries out* and Wally * Screams* and Artemis, And Launter Girl and Aquarius, and Roy." she said tears overflowing her eyes mixing in with the crimson color all over herself, the entire bathroom floor, and stained her uniform. Raven just stopped cutting for reason and just slashed her arms gashs of all shapes and depth. Then when she ran out of room on her arms she went to the legs crying heavily then remembered the two reasons she had actually started cutting for.

"This one is for my broken heart!" she screamed and cut her leg and she breathed heavily getting weak.

"THIS IS FOR THE BOY WHO BROKE MY HEART!" She cried and slashed a 8 inch gash down her arm, a memory resurfacing.

"Robin... i really like you." she heard Starfire say and her heart started to break.

"I really like you to Star."

"I really like you to."

"Really like you to." echoed in her mind and she collapsed on the ground.

"I really like you Robin." she said and cried.

1 hour later

"Nooooo!" Launtern Girl heard and flew down the hall way the team following her and she arrived at the co-ed bathrrom and screamed at the sight. Red Arrow arrived next To her and his stomach flipped upside down and caught Launter Girl from falling on the ground and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away, Red Arrow turned back to the horrible sight and saw Robin cradeling a bright red Raven in his arms. The rest of the team arrived and he heard Aquarius collaps in Kalders arms, Artemis was balling her eyes out and was clutching to Wallys chest and they sunk to their knees Superboy was comforting a fallin M'gann and was crying himself.

"Come on Rae you have to get up." sobbed Robin shaking her.

" You've got to come home." he sighed his uniform covered in bright crimson colors. Raven gasped and said her dying words showing the 8 inch cut.

"You were the boy who broke my heart." she said and died with that

"NOOOOOO!" cried Robin rocking Raven back and then Launtern Girl ripped Raven out of Robins arms pushing him out of the door and closed it blocking it with her rings power and cried.

"Please come back, Raven." she gasped her hands and uniform becoming Crimson.

"I can't lose you." Launtern Girl said and hugged her friend who was like her sister. Her rings power shutting off Robin walking in and hugged Raven as Launtern girl just sat tears streeming down her face she picked up the knife Raven had used and Wally, Red Arrow and Artemis walked in and locked the door hearing it click for good and they sat down next to their friends Launtern Girl rolled up her uniform sleeve and cut herself first not letting out a drop of emotion then then held the knife so she was holding the blade.

"Sooo..." she called out and her friends looked at her no emotions were displayed.

"Who's next?"


End file.
